


Kylo Ren Gets New Underwear

by MaddyHughes



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Evil Space Boyfriends, Hand Jobs, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Lace Panties, M/M, Masturbation, Panties, Pink Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6379999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddyHughes/pseuds/MaddyHughes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title says it all, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kylo Ren Gets New Underwear

The box was black. It was tied with a black satin ribbon. It was on Kylo Ren’s bunk, as if it had been there all along.

Kylo eyed it suspiciously. No one would give him gifts unless they were trying to suck up to him, and everyone on the Starkiller Base knew by now it was worthless to try. He either tolerated people, or he killed them. There was no room for sucking up.

It was more likely a ploy, or a trap. Something that would kill him: an assassin micro-droid, or a deadly space virus.

He poked the box with his finger. Nothing buzzed with anger inside. He should be able to destroy a micro-droid with a single flick of his light sabre, and his mask protected him from every known virus. So he pulled the end of the ribbon, slipped it off the box, and opened it.

Inside was black tissue paper. Gingerly, he unwrapped it to find what nestled within.

Pink. A wisp of a pale pink silk thong, with cream lace edging. Someone was taking the piss.

‘Fuck you,’ he growled, and threw them, box and all, across the room. He stalked out of his quarters and went off to make some underling’s life hell. Maybe blow up a planet.

***

Walking down the corridor, he heard the telltale ring of General Hux’s polished boots on the polished floor. The man walked differently than anyone else in the First Order, though Kylo Ren was damned if he knew why: Hux wore a uniform just like the rest of them. All right, it was specially tailored. And his coat had wider lapels than anyone else’s. And his belt was extra shiny, and his boots were so bright they almost seemed to glow. But his clothes shouldn’t make him walk differently.

Kylo had, on occasion, thought that perhaps that the difference was only in himself. That perhaps he had an unusual sensitivity to General Hux’s presence. But why would that be so? The General was a power-hungry ass with more than a touch of OCD. He even lined up his peas before eating them. Kylo had to work with him, and the First Order, to further his own aims and to serve the Dark Side. But he didn’t have to like the man.

But it was true: Kylo could discern Hux’s footsteps from a distance. It meant that if he wanted to, he could duck down a corridor and avoid seeing the general. For some reason, he rarely took that option, even though the sight of Hux’s straight-edge shoulders and close-fitting leather gloves, his pale face and sharp cheekbones and flaming hair, gave him no pleasure.

No pleasure at all.

Hux rounded the corner and, for a microsecond, his pace faltered. It was hardly enough for anyone to notice it, but Kylo did. His pale eyes flickered to the place where Kylo’s were, under his mask. And though Hux could not see Kylo’s expression, Kylo could see his. The faint ghost of a smirk that touched his lips.

Kylo Ren stopped, mid-corridor, a truth flooding his mind that had nothing to do with mind reading and everything to do with that small ghost of a smirk.

The filmy silk lacy underwear had been sent to him by _Hux_.

He stared as Hux swept by, and the phalanx of Stormtroopers who followed the General parted in the middle to go around Kylo Ren, like a stream around an unmoving rock.

**

‘Why,’ Kylo Ren growled, in the safety of his quarters once more. ‘Why would that smug, self-satisfied, fascist son of a bitch want to send me lingerie?’

He kicked the wall. Kicked it again. Punched it and imagined it was Hux’s pasty face. Arrogant mouth. Patrician nose. Clenched his gloved hands and imagined Hux’s pale throat being crushed by the Force.

_Bastard._

Breathing hard, his foot and hand throbbing, he pulled off his mask and threw it on the bed. It landed next to the box and the wisp of pink silk and cream lace.

Aside from the silver in his mask, and Kylo Ren’s own skin, the thong was the only thing in the room that was not black.

He strode across and picked up the offending underwear with one finger, intending to chuck it into the garbage chute. Where did Hux even get something like this? From one of the unsavoury traders who stopped by the base to give the Stormtroopers something to spend their pitiful wages on? Or on one of Hux’s shore leaves, off to a pleasure planet like Bripo 4? They probably sold lingerie by the bucketload on Bripo 4.

He wondered if Hux had tried these on himself before wrapping them in black tissue and putting them in the black box and putting them on Kylo Ren’s bunk.

The thought made him instantly, achingly hard. Pale pink silk, finer than the finest leather, between the cheeks of Hux’s ass.

‘Fuck.’

Kylo swallowed hard. Willed himself to go down. Hux had sent him these to humiliate him, to mock him. Not to turn him on.

But the thought of this wisp of nothing silk. Beneath Hux’s tailored trousers, cradling his balls and his dick, as he walked around, barking orders, clicking his polished boots on the polished floor.

Kylo swore again and reached inside his robes. He freed himself and it took only half a dozen strokes before he was pumping thick white liquid over his black leather gloves.

‘Damn him,’ he muttered roughly, shuddering, as he came.

 **

‘Sir, Supreme Leader Snoke wants to speak with you.’

It was a voice message coming through the comms panel, but Kylo Ren adjusted his clothing quickly and surreptitiously anyway.

‘Yes,’ he said. ‘Yes, I will be there immediately.’ He put on his mask and left his quarters.

For such a small piece of clothing, the thong changed everything. It clung to his genitals, rubbing softly against him every time he moved. The silk was strong; it gave a surprising amount of support to his private parts. The lace also tickled the crease of his thighs, and the thin strip at the back slid across his asshole as he walked, like a slender, clever finger.

He was just about to enter the audience room when he thought, _Is that why Hux always walks so differently from anyone else?_

But he had no time to explore the implications of the thought. Hux was already there, straight-backed, chin up, standing to attention. As soon as Kylo Ren took his place beside the General, the hologram of Snoke appeared, ready, as always, to convey his portentious instructions.

Snoke fixed his vast eyes upon both of his servants. Opened his mouth to speak. Then, for the first time in Kylo’s experience, he hesitated.

‘Kylo Ren,’ he said, his voice vast and powerful, ‘do you look different today?’

‘No, Supreme Leader,’ said Kylo quickly. ‘No, I look just as normal.’

And a terrifying thought came unbidden: _What if Snoke had been the one to send the panties?_

The thought frightened him so much and so deeply that he was unable to attend to any of Snoke’s words at all. He stood, his thoughts whirling and uncontrollable, Jedi training useless except for the ability to stand utterly still under duress, and only when Snoke said, ‘Do I make myself clear?’ did Kylo blink, shake himself, and reply, ‘Yes, Supreme Leader.’

They walked out of the comms room together, Kylo Ren and Hux, and down the corridor in silence, side by side. The silk cupped Kylo’s balls like a gentle hand.

_If Snoke had sent it…it meant that he…but Snoke was…surely he didn’t…_

Kylo attempted to slip a subtle question into Hux’s mind. This never worked on him—Kylo had tried before, mostly trying to discover Hux’s opinion of him, and had met only a blank unyielding wall. This time it was the same, except that Hux’s eyebrow twitched. He had touched something, some weakened seam in his resistance.

He sent an image this time. _Pink silk. Lace._

Hux’s cheeks flushed suddenly red.

They turned a corner into an empty corridor, and Kylo abruptly grabbed Hux and pulled him into an abandoned meeting room. A cleaning droid was dusting, but when Kylo growled at it, ‘Go,’ it scuttled out as fast as its little wheels could carry it.

‘Unhand me,’ said Hux, jerking himself out of Kylo’s grasp. ‘What are you doing, Ren?’

‘Show me.’

‘Show you _what_.’

Kylo Ren might find Hux’s mind difficult to manipulate, but not his clothing. He flexed his fingers and the Force unbuckled the General’s belt, ripped open his jacket, unbuttoned his fly and pushed his trousers down around his knees.

General Hux wore a red satin thong trimmed with purple lace. It was tight against his balls. It outlined the thick length of his cock, which was erect and straining against the material. Shiny, smooth fabric over hot, hard flesh.

Kylo Ren’s mouth watered.

He pulled off his right glove and threw it onto the floor. He wanted to touch the slippery material with his bare hands. Feel the slight roughness of the lace. Trace the way the thong disappeared between the cheeks of Hux’s ass.

‘What…what are you doing?’ Hux managed. He was clearly trying to put some of his habitual authority into his voice but his dick betrayed him. It twitched and strained in its panty prison.

Kylo pulled off his left glove, too.

He wrapped his right hand around Hux’s cock, through the material. It was just as hot and smooth as he’d imagined and Hux involuntarily gasped and pushed his hips forward. He pulled his own gloves off with his teeth and fumbled aside Kylo Ren’s robes. He groaned when his hands encountered the pink silk, and Kylo shuddered. It felt…the friction…Hux rubbed the panties against his shaft and it was like a thousand separate softnesses all caressing the most sensitive part of him at once.

‘Fuck,’ muttered Hux as Kylo started pumping his hand. The top of his dick was pushing out of the top of the panties and Kylo rubbed his thumb around it in circles. With his other hand he reached between Hux’s legs, slipped under the thong, and stroked the tightass’s tight ass.

Hux squeezed him hard, to the point of pain, but Kylo welcomed it. He thrust into Hux’s hand. He’d pushed Hux back against the wall, now, and their faces were mere inches from each other, but Kylo was still wearing his mask. It amplified his gasps and grunts of pleasure. Hux grimaced, perspiration on his forehead and upper lip, teeth clenching together even as he moaned.

 _We could kiss_ , thought Kylo, his mind a whirl of confusion and desire, _he could kiss my mask or I could push it up and we could kiss each other, naked lips to naked lips_ , but that seemed so shocking, so intimate, much more so than their hands pumping each other, pulling and grasping and stroking, in a rhythm together now, sliding the material of their thongs over their dicks, so fast that if anyone were to see them they would be a pink and red blur.

Hux came first. The hot thick liquid splashed on Kylo’s hand and he felt the other man shudder and spasm. In that moment he felt the white-hot touch of the General’s mind and within a second he was coming too. Wetness soaked through the thin silk.

He was dizzy, unable to breathe. He staggered back and stared. The sight was even more erotic now, if possible: Hux messed up, his jacket open to reveal his belly, his trousers pooled around his boots, red satin thong stained dark with his own semen, his cock still thick inside the material. He saw Hux looking at him, too, though his robes were easier access and had just been pushed aside.

‘Your robe,’ said Hux, and Kylo looked down to see that even with different clothes, he was just as disheveled, and as a bonus, he had a white dollop of come on his black robes.

He scrubbed it off with his sleeve. ‘You’ve got a button missing from your flies,’ he pointed out. Hux tugged his trousers up, hiding the underwear.

‘That’s your fault,’ Hux said. ‘You should learn some delicacy with your mind tricks.’

 _I’ll show you delicacy when I jerk you off using only my mind_ , thought Kylo, but then he shook his head. That was not going to happen. He didn’t even like General Hux. He didn’t like anybody.

But did he ever want to jerk Hux off using only his mind. Watch his face while he did it. Maybe make him wear the pink thong this time. Maybe lick him clean afterwards.

‘Why did you give them to me?’ he demanded, adjusting his clothing to cover himself.

‘Why did I give you what?’

‘The underwear,’ Kylo said. ‘Was this what you wanted? Have you wanted this all along?’

Had _Kylo_ wanted this all along, too? He glanced into Hux’s pale eyes and saw the hostility there, the anger, as well as the desire. He was glad that his own face was hidden.

‘It’s what _you_ wanted,’ said Hux. ‘You gave _me_ the underwear. I found it gift-wrapped on my bunk.’

‘No, I didn’t, I—’

The realization struck them both at the same time. Who had sent them these separate, matching gifts, wrapped in black.

Slowly, Kylo pushed up his mask.

They stared into each other’s eyes for a long, long moment, this knowledge starker than the raw passion they both had just shared.

_Snoke._

‘We are fucked,’ said General Hux. And Kylo Ren nodded.


End file.
